Perfect Match
by calliebee11
Summary: Polk hosts a perfect match fundraiser, and everyone has to submit an entry.  We can guess what will happen when Ned and Moze submit their entries... But what will happen when they figure out who their matches are?  Find out in PERFECT MATCH...
1. He Could Never Know & Neither Could She

Chapter 1- He Could Never Know and Neither could She Moze's POV 

Today when I was walking to school, I saw my best friend Ned Bigby. My heart fluttered, and I pushed it down. I was totally NOT allowed to like him, I mean, we were _BEST, BEST, BEST FRIENDS,_ the kind that just cannot be separated.

And then if I start babbling about my feelings and _then_, well, let's just say all those years of friendship blow up in my face, down the toilet, stomped on by a Mexican dancer, fly out the window, you get the picture.

I just had to control my feelings, I couldn't let him know. He could NEVER know.

"Hey, Moze!" He called, from across the street. "Hey Ned!" I called. We walked to school together. "So, any calls from Suzie?" I asked, grinning stupidly, I was trying not to grimace.

Suzie was Ned's girlfriend, and one of my girl best friends and well, let's say I was a LITTLE jealous.

"I don't r-really know, I- I mean I haven't really talked to her in, l-like forever, I mean, we're still close, but I don't know." He got all flustered. He was never awkward about talking about girls to me before. Hmm…

We walked into James K Polk middle school, and Cookie saw us right away. He ran over. "Hey guys, I have found out a NEW plan to get Lisa to like me!"

"What is it this time? Something crazy like… I don't know… be yourself?" I suggested, laughing.

"Course not! I'm not talking THAT crazy, Moze, gosh, anyway, um, I'm going to be all, like, saving her from, bad evil peeps and she's gonna be all 'Oh, Cookie, I lo-o-ove you!' It's brilliant!" Cookie was practically shouting, he started laughing, like some crazed maniac, and I backed away slowly.

"Hey! Come back, Cookie, that's really dumb. I mean, who are you going to save her from?" Ned cried, trying to bring Cookie from his scary evil laugh trance.

"Bullies, well I'll pay them to let me beat them up!"

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing… Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiing….._

The bell rang loudly, and I sprinted to class, I did not want to be late, I mean, I want to be on time for I- Teacher…

Creepy lady… But nice… But Creeeeee-eee-eepy! But nice…

I continued this mind battle for about ten minutes, on the way to class and through the beginning of it, until, the PA crackled loudly and coughed. Someone was about to make an announcement.

"Crackle, Crackle, Cough, Crackle, Cough, Cough, Um, I'm Missy, you know me, and I want to tell you about MY awesome idea, it's a Perfect Match committee designed as a fudnraiser for the sports program. Everyone will fill out a form with a 'screen name' quote un quote and get your perfect match's screenname and email address. Then you can make new friends and even maybe a SPECIAL friend? How cool is that? Well, totally donate, because, I like, said so. Tee hee, please donate. The forms will be handed out fourth period, or homeroom. Thanks again!" The PA sputtered a little, and turned off.

This was horrible! A perfect match committee????

Darn it.

Cookie's POV 

A perfect match committee? Well, that's weird, maybe it will get Moze and Ned together. If it did, that would be funny, predictable, but funny.

Anyway, I just need to concentrate on my plan to get to Lisa, but maybe this whole "perfect match" thing can help me figure it out. Or maybe we'll be each other's perfect match?

Hmm…

Well, since EVERYONE is required to fill one out, there are chances…

Ned's POV 

A PERFECT MATCH COMMITTEE???? How COMPLETELY RETARDED is that? I mean, Suzy's gone so, who am I gonna be matched up with? I mean, I do like Moze, but that would be so-

Wait, I did not just say I liked Moze, I didn't. I promise.

Okay, I do. I do like Moze, and I realized it once Suzy left. I can't let her know. She can't find out. She can't.

End first chapter 

**Oh my gosh, I've been busy, so tell me what you think. I'm not totally sure if it's very good or not, since it's hard to critisize your own writing, you know? But, if I get a lot of horrible reviews I won't update, but if I get a lot of good reviews then I will update tomorrow evening. I think that's fair. I won't ask for a certain number because I don't want to count all the reviews, anyway, I guess, just PLEEZ REVIEW so I can know whether to continue it or not.**

**Over and Out,**

**Authorgirl818**


	2. Matched Up

Chapter 2- Matched Up 

Ned's POV

Today in Homeroom, we all filled out the forms for the perfect match program, and forked over five bucks, I groaned as I gave my homeroom teacher the money, I hated handing it over when I was trying to save money.

Moze saw me in the hallway after homeroom, "What's wrong with you? You look all mad."

"I just forked over five bucks for a retarded program, and now I'll probably get stuck with MISSY for my perfect match, since she's counting the votes!" I whined.

"Gosh, you're in a bad mood, well I'm happy, I've missed dating, since Phaemon and I broke up, maybe I'll find a new guy to date through this thing. You should feel that way too, after Suzie moving and everything." Moze said, ever the optimistic.

"Whatever…" I grumbled, rolling my eyes. It bugged me for some reason to think about Moze dating someone else, but I pushed the thought from my mind, I was being WAY to over protective of Moze, it's not like I'm her dad or something…

"Crackle, cough, crackle, cough, cough… Hi, this is Missy, and I was just telling you losers, I mean, students, that the forms are like all filled out, so the results will be handed out in your sixth period class, by the cheerleaders, of course. That's it, I guess, so good luck!" The PA crackled and hummed then clicked off.

Everyone in the hallway was buzzing with excitement, sixth period was next period, since it was Lunch now.

Moze turned to me and grinned excitedly, "I absolutely cannot wait, I really want to know who my perfect match is. I'm a little nervous though. What if he doesn't like me?" Her grin turned quickly into a nervous frown.

"Don't freak out, stay calm, freaking out just makes it worse, breathe." I coached her, she giggled, and headed for the lunch room, "Save you a seat!"

I followed slowly, hoping the fluttery feeling in my stomach would go away. She had squeezed my hand before she went to the cafeteria, why was my stomach doing gymnastics? Why was my heart leaping into my throat? Why? Why? Why?????

Later…

I got my perfect match form back, some girl called VballChic11 was my perfect match. Whatever, I thought. Anyway, during sixth, the teachers gave us permission to talk to our perfect matches in all the different computer labs. So, I got on to the PERFECT MATCH website and logged onto my IM page.

An IM popped up:

VballChic11: Wat's Up?

NSSG65: Not much, u?

VballChic11: Not much, it's kinda weird though, talking to my "perfect match" though.

NSSG65: Know what you mean

VballChic11: I mean, I broke up with my boyfriend this month, and have felt weird ever since, so I've been pretty excited!

NSSG65: I dunno about this, I mean, how accurate are our cheerleaders really???

Vballchic11: LOL, but I don't know, it's worth a try. I mean we can talk for a while over IM and then if we think we actually might be a good match, meet then, less awkward ya know?

NSSG65: OK

Vballchic11: Cool beans, anyway…

Author's Note: Conversation continues here, but I don't want to write IMs for the next hour, so, just IMAGINE it.

After School…

"My 'perfect match' is funny, I like him." Moze said, walking up to my locker. "Cool, I like my match too, I mean, I thought I wouldn't, but it feels so, right. Like I connect with her." I replied, surprising myself at my answer.

I looked at Moze, and how happy she looked, and the green monster of jealousy started to take over, I was seeing red, or green, I guess. I h8d this guy, the guy who had stolen Moze's heart, before I had the chance.

This was horrible!

Wait, I don't like Moze.

Who am I kidding? Of course I like Moze, and now some guy had stolen her heart, because I had waited too long.

Crap.

IM Conversation

Participants:

NSSG65

Vballchic11

NSSG65: Whatcha doing?

Vballchic11: talking to you!

NSSG65: No kidding

Vballchic11: blond moment.

NSSG65: what do you like to do?

Vballchic11: uhh, sports and hanging out with friends and family, definitely. You?

NSSG65: well I sorta like to write, and be CRAZY!

Vballchic11: Hey, you only live life once, why be boring?

NSSG65: Exactly!

Conversation continues…

I was jealous of Moze's match, I was REALLY jealous. I was soooo mad. And angry. And confused. And lovesick. I just felt like I should be her perfect match, not THAT chump. Even though I don't know him, I just totally DON'T LIKE HIM. Got that? I DON'T LIKE HIM!


	3. Can't Help Falling In Love

Chapter 3- Can't Help Falling In Love 

Moze's POV

I thought about this whole PERFECT MATCH thing forever. Maybe it was a way for me to finally get over Ned, I mean, since we're only friends, and stuff, and he definitely doesn't like me.

I mean, he's steady dating Suzie for crying out loud! Even though she moved away, they're still calling and sending each other KISSIN YOU text messages and stuff I mean, I think I should try to get over him you know?

Okay, I'm rambling.

Anyway, I went to school this morning early, because I was nervous, after breaking up with Phaemon I didn't really wanna see him at school, it would be easier to avoid him, if I was there first.

Coconut Head came up to me, "You're here really early." "Yeah…" I said, my voice trailing off.

"Hey, you look great, but that's not really your style is it?" He comments, looking at my outfit. "Not really, but you know, just trying out some new styles." I reply, wishing he'd leave, even though he's being all nice.

I'm wearing an oversized blue sweatshirt, cinched at the waist with a electric white belt, white leggings, blue flats, and sail boats are dangling from my ears, my curly brown hair is flowing down around my shoulders.

I'm nervous because of what I am wearing too, but the outfit gives me confidence, which right now, is what I need most.

The bell rings. I haven't realized how long I've been standing here.

After First Period…

"Moze, I wanted to-…" Ned begins, but then starts looking me up and down, his mouth WIDE open. I blush.

"What are you staring at-…" Cookie starts to laugh at Ned, but then HIS mouth falls WIDE open.

I'm now the color of a pomegranite, thanks to these two.

"What ARE you wearing, Mosely?" Ned and Cookie chorus.

"Well, I-…"I begin. Then a very popular ninth grader walks up to me, "Hey, could I eat lunch with you today? I can switch lunch periods with… him." He comments, pointing at Cookie. Cookie nods still staring at me and walks off in a daze.

The guy, who's name escapes me, takes my arm and we walk off, I also try to forget about my "perfect match" who I seriously forgot about.

PREVIEW TO NEXT CHAPTER:

"MOZE is MY perfect MATCH????"

"SHE DOESN'T KNOW I'M HER PERFECT MATCH, COOKIE, WAIT, HOW DO YOU KNOW AND SHE DOESN'T… I AM SOOOO CONFUSED!!!"

"Should I tell her?"

"Do I like Moze?"

"What am I gonna dooooo??????"

these are the thoughts of Ned Bigby in the next chapter: A Talk with Cookie


	4. Talks With Cookie

Chapter 4- Talks With Cookie 

Cookie comes up to me with this huge grin, the grin means he knows something. Big. A Secret. A Secret that's normally about me.

"What do you know, Cook?" I snap, suspiciously.

"Bad mood much, Bigby?" Cookie says, still grinning stupidly.

"Shut up and tell me, or, so help me, I will-…" I begin.

"I can't shut up and tell you, but I will tell you anyway. I know who your perfect match is!" He exclaims, cackling loudly, so that everyone seriously stares at us. My face turns tomato red as Moze turns around from the conversation looking for the cackler.

"WHO?!" I shout, then get redder, as the whole school turns back to see who's shouting.

Suddenly this weird patched up saw drives up, grumbling. Cookie turns around and screams and scrunches up his face in that odd only COOKIE will do it way and shouts, "CHRISTINE IS BAAAAACK FROM THE DEEEEAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!"

He runs off in an un-athletic way, and then Moze walks up to me, "Who's Christine?"

"No idea. But I think it was the saw." I say, scratching my head. "Whatever you say, I think Cookie's finally gone off the deep end."

"You mean he wasn't already?" 

Later On Private IM

Technogeek13: Hey, Ned!

NSSG66: TELL ME WHO IT IS!

Technogeek13: Who "who" is?

NSSG65: TELL ME OR SO HELP ME I WILL

Technogeek13: Moze

NSSG65: Moze what?

Technogeek13: Moze is her

NSSG65: What do you mean her?

Technogek13: MozePerfect Match

NSSG65: I know you think we're a perfect match, but who's my school perfect match??

Technogeek13: MOZE!!!!!

NSSG65: MOZE WHAT?????

Technogeek13: MOZE IS YOUR SCHOOL PERECT MATCH, GOSH!

NSSG65: seriously?

Technogeek13: YES!

NSSG65: MOZE IS MY PERFECT MATCH????????

NSSG65: DO I LIKE HER

NSSG65: I AM SOOOO CONFUSED!

Technogeek13: have your mind battle by yourself dude, I'm out.

NSSG65: Fine. Me too, WAIT!

Technogeek13: What?

NSSG65: Does she know I am her perfect match?

Technogeek13: No

NSSG65: This is getting complicated.

NSSG65: Christine!

Technogeek13: AGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

NSSG65: Psych!

Technogeek13: I hate you.

**What do you think of this chapter guys? Good? Bad? Good and Bad?**


	5. Meet Your Match

Chapter 5- Meet Your Match 

Moze's POV

My perfect match hasn't I.M.d me in forever! I wonder what's wrong. Anyway, in computer lab today, I sent him an IM, since we're in the same computer class.

Vballchic11: Hey.

NSSG65: Hi

Vballchic11: Haven't talked to you in a while

NSSG65: Ya

Vballchic11: I think we should meet up

NSSG65: Whaaaaat?

Vballchic11: Do you think we shouldn't?

NSSG65: No

Vballchic11: We shouldn't meet up?

NSSG65: No

NSSG65: I mean YES, we should NOT meet up.

Vballchic11: Why?

NSSG65: what if we're mortal enemies in real life?

NSSG65: Or best friends?

Vballchic11: Best friends?

NSSG65: I don't know. Alright, where will we meet?

Vballchic11: Um, ya, by my locker at like, um, after school, I guess, locker number 101.

NSSG65: G2G, see u there.

Vballchic11: Bye.

I was sooooo nervous, I was gonna MEET him? In PERSON?

Ned's POV

What's Moze gonna do when she finds out I'm her perfect match??? What if she hates me? What if she thinks I'm a freak? What if this RUINS our friendship? I need to talk to Cookie.

"Cookie? Moze is meeting her perfect match, me, after school today, what'll I dooooo????" I moaned to Cookie, as he looks around suspiciously.

He sees my look, "I'm making sure Christine doesn't attack me." He flinches, "But you should meet her, and tell her the truth, I mean, everyone knew you two would get together eventually, why not now?"

"Because it would be too weird." I say, satisfied with my lie.

"You are LYING through your TEETH, you like her, and you're afraid she doesn't like you back, coward."

"Look who's talking, mr. CHRISTINE??????? Is that Christine? I thought it was!" I mimic, annoyed he figured it out.

"Whatever." Cookie says, sneaking off.

At Moze's Locker…

STILL NED'S POV! 

Moze is waiting by her locker, I nervously walk up.

"Ned! Hey, leave, I'm meeting my perfect match, like, now! Oh, gosh, I sound like Missy!! Agh, Ned you're making me nervous, so, GO!" She says, shaking me by the shoulders.

Her touch makes me tingle, and I force the butterflies down.

"I can't leave." I say.

"Why Not?" She demanded.

_Why Not? Take a crazy chance. _The words go through my head, when she says it.

"Because VBALLCHIC11 told me to meet her at her locker, which is 101." I say.

She gapes, "YOU'RE MY PERFECT MATCH?"

**Cliff hangers…**


	6. Silent Treatment

Chapter 6- Silent Treatment 

Moze's POV

I slammed my locker door shut, leaning against it, agitated. Ned WAS my perfect match, I mean, I was supposed to be over him, but I wasn't, not even a little.

What will I do? I'll run away that's what, because this is a horrible pratical joke, and I hate it. I really hate it. 

I looked at him, my eyes shiny with tears that were about to fall, "That's not funny! Cookie must have told you I like you and you're making fun of it! Of me!"

I darted off, not bothering to see him flush and protest.

Later… Moze's Diary

_Dear Journal,_

_I know I said, I'd never REALLY write in you, but there is no one, and I mean no one, else to talk to. Not Cookie, definitely not Mom or Dad, and of course not Ned. He said he's my perfect match, but he's not, because he's playing a horrible joke, he can't like me the way I like him. We're only friends, that's all we'll ever be._

_I really am nervous, I think I'll just avoid him, ignore him, get away, silent treatment, everything to send him the hint to get off my back. He doesn't like me, so END THE JOKE._

_Love From Moze_

At School the next day…

I avoided Ned the whole day, whenever he came over to talk to me, I just ignored him, and tried to forget, he I.Md me constantly, and wouldn't give up.

"We need to talk, I really DO like you." Ned says, desperately. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shout, and then I do something I'll never, EVER, forget.

I slap him across the face, hard, my hand practically stung, his face had a red handprint on his cheek.

I angrily look at him, tears stinging in my eyes, "You know what, Ned Bigby? I hate you and never want to speak to you again!"

Again, I run off down the hallway. (Déjà vu much?)

Cookie sees me, "What's wrong?" 

"Like you weren't a part of it? I hate you as much as I hate Ned. You're both jerks, and I never want to see you again either!" I say, tears pouring down my face, and kick him hard in the shin.

"Girls and their hormones! She's worse than- AGH!!!!!!!! IT'S CHRISTINE!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cookie screams and runs off.

_Dear Journal,_

_I told Ned I hate him, but I know I don't, I can't hate him, I love him too much. But this joke is too much, horrible. It's so unlike him, to play with my feelings like that, you know? It just doesn't fit. I wonder what's really going on…_

_Love from Moze_

_  
_

**So what did you guys think? I didn't get that many reviews for the last chapter so pleeeeeez review! I wanna know if it's okay and if I should continue!**

**Hugs from Authorgirl818**


	7. It Wasn't A Joke

Chapter 7- It wasn't a Joke 

Prologue in Moze's POV

I'm going to apologize to Ned, I shouldn't have slapped him. I'll go to his locker right now.

Ned's POV

"Look Moze, I am YOUR perfect match, and I do love you, more than friends, it's not a prank, I promise!" I say into my locker, then slam my head against the locker, shutting the door.

"Really?" A voice from behind me questions.

Of course I know the voice. It's Moze. "Yeah, really, I do like you, a lot, and I do wanna be your boyfriend, more than you know." I say, still looking at my locker.

"You're not kidding!" She says. "No," I cringe, waiting for the sting of her hand slapping the back of my head.

"Then turn around!" she says, and I can hear the smile in her voice. I'm really confused…

She takes my hands and pulls me into a kiss, I loved her even more, the kiss was so sweet, but passionate, so loving and wonderful, so PERFECT.

She was my Moze, and I loved her.

And she loved me back.

I know it was a short but I loved it! I mean it was practically a paragraph! Poor me. Sad, sad, sad… Anyway, did you like the ending? Love from author of the really REALLY short stories… Authorgirl818 


End file.
